


Another Chance

by AspiringJournalist01



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Disney, Friendship, Heart, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Strength, Trust, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringJournalist01/pseuds/AspiringJournalist01
Summary: TJ wanted to be spend time with Cyrus again, but he didn’t understand what Cyrus meant when he said TJ was the one avoiding him. Cut to Kira who did not like being left behind, and who retaliated in a way that was both insensitive and selfish. How can TJ and Cyrus go through such an attack? Will they still become friends?





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> KINDLY NOTE: I conceptualized this story after watching the recent episodes of Andi Mack. I wanted to write and finish this before the end of Pride Month as an homage. However, the recent episode where it shows how TJ is getting manipulated by Kira, and how she is against the relationship TJ and Cyrus shared. No hate towards Kira’s character. I changed the direction of which I was going for. I hope I was able to convey things properly. There might be a triggering thing, wherein Kira does something unspeakable connected to social media. Kindly do not read if this will cause an effect in some way. Otherwise, enjoy the story.

TJ found himself walking home one day thinking about Cyrus. More specifically, thinking of the lack of Cyrus in the past few weeks. He had to admit, even if it was fun hanging out with Kira, Cyrus always had a way to make anything seem more interesting than face value. He recalled the conversation they had, where Cyrus told him that he seemed happy with Kira. What did that mean exactly? What did Cyrus imply when he said he was happy for them? He made it clear that he and Kira were not to together. He also made it clear that he missed Cyrus. He did. He really did. 

With thoughts still going through his head, TJ made a quick turn towards the park, where the swings were. He and Kira did swings too, but it was not half as fun as when he did swings with Cyrus. It was weird. He might be the only one thinking this, but, the swings were a pretty special place. 

TJ took one swing, and tried to focus. He tried to remember the last actual fun filled day he had with Cyrus, because that felt so long ago. 

It was before that accursed Costume Day. It had to be. They were talking about their costumes, their secret inside joke. He was so excited. TJ thought it looked cute how Cyrus gets a lot of energy stirring in him, then blasts it out of his body. It was contagious. 

“Do you hang out here a lot?” 

TJ did not expect him to appear. And yet, there he was, standing in front of TJ, looking a little happy. TJ thinks a little, as Cyrus’ expression is quite unreadable at that moment. 

“Not really. You seem like the type though.” TJ responded coolly, taking extra care of his expression. He would not want to make Cyrus think that TJ was incapable of understanding this weird awkward thing that happened in their relationship. 

“I could be. I also could not be.” Cyrus said with a smile. How long has it been since TJ saw him smile? Cyrus opened his mouth, as if to say something, but instead turned and looked around. “No Kira today?” 

Ah, yes, TJ forgot about that one. Cyrus seemed to be under the impression that TJ is glued to Kira. Which is certainly and never will be the case. 

“No. I don’t always like having her around.” He reached over and pulled on the swing next to him. “This seat is not taken, mind taking it for a swing?” 

Cyrus looked at the swing as if it was not for use. He did, however, make a move toward it and sat reluctantly. He placed his bag by the side and proceeded to swing. TJ felt, weird. The silence was deafening and the darkening park was not helping. 

“I missed you.” TJ said suddenly, surprising both him and Cyrus. 

“I missed you too.” Cyrus said casually. He halted himself, and stood, taking his bag. “I actually came around to see if I can catch you without your bodyguard.” 

TJ stopped swinging too, standing to face Cyrus. “Yeah?” 

“Look TJ, I know I said that I wasn’t avoiding you. Which I wasn’t. However, I find it difficult to be around you when you’re with Kira. Don’t get me wrong, I respect that you’re friends. It’s cool. I just… I wished there was room for our friendship too.” Cyrus motioned to walk away, but TJ, knowing he can’t do anything else, tightly held on Cyrus’ arm. 

“What are you talking about Cyrus? We’re friends. We’re close. We’re much more important than anything I have with Kira.” TJ did not know why he said this, but he sure felt it.

Cyrus touched TJ’s hand. It sent a jolt through his body. There was a sadness in Cyrus’ face. “I know.” He said softly, then pushed TJ’s hand away. “I also know why.” 

“Why what? Cyrus, talk to me.” 

“It’s not me who has been avoiding you, Teej. It’s you.” 

“What?” 

“The costume. The playdates. The swings. I saw it. Every thing she says, you do. Everything that works, you go for. You felt it, didn’t you?” Cyrus said this in such a foreboding manner. TJ was wracking his brain trying to find out the right thing to say and what Cyrus was implying. “Kira used you to get what she wanted. You used Kira to protect what you have.” 

TJ felt his blood go cold. 

“The only people who know about it are Buffy, Andi, Jonah and my family. TJ, I’m gay.” 

It shocked TJ to know that what Cyrus said did not surprise him. He kind of knew from the beginning. Or he thought about it. It didn’t repulse him. It didn’t make him abhor Cyrus in anyway. 

“That’s cool. There’s nothing wrong with that. You’re great!” 

Cyrus blinked, and shook his head in disbelief. “That was not the reaction I was expecting.” 

“What did you expect, it’s not weird or anything! That doesn’t matter, you are a great person Cyrus. You’re just like everyone else, maybe even better. Is this why you have been avoiding me?”

Cyrus touched TJ’s shoulder tenderly. “That’s not why I’m avoiding you.” He paused. “That’s why you’re avoiding me.” 

-_-_-_-

TJ was out at the outdoor basketball court with Kira again. They were playing one-on-one and she seemed extra happy. She had done more hoops, shoots and dribbles than usual. Not that it mattered to TJ. He was still hung up with the conversation he had with Cyrus the night before. It occurred to TJ that he might have acted that he was avoiding Cyrus, hanging out with Kira and all. But he did also invite him to do things. Yet, he still accepted when Cyrus was reluctant. He did not get it. Was he the one avoiding Cyrus? 

“Kira, let’s stop.” TJ said suddenly, moving away from the court. 

Kira, clearly flummoxed, ran after him with the ball in her hands. “What’s up?”

“I need to go. We can hang out some other time.” TJ said firmly, taking his bag and drinking from his water bottle. 

Kira was not happy with this sudden change of plans. “What do you mean? Where are you going?” 

“I don’t have to tell you.” TJ said, noticing the iciness in her voice. Was she always this annoying?

“Are you going to Cyrus? Was he the one you’ve been texting?” Kira challenged. It sounds sweet, but there was venom in her voice. The kind where the sweet, innocent looking child of a rich businessman actually wants you dead. 

“What’s your deal with Cyrus? If you don’t remember, he’s my friend. I actually like hanging out with him. Right now, I have been spending so much time with you, that I have been neglecting him.” TJ said, stuffing the bottle in his bag. He took the ball from Kira, whose face had now changed into a darker shade. 

“Neglecting? Okay.” Kira said darkly, taking the ball back. “Who was it that agreed to the costume thing? Who was it that agrees every time I ask you to come out and play? Don’t make this sound like I have a problem. I did not take any of your time away from Cyrus. You willingly gave it to me.” 

TJ was not liking this change in Kira’s attitude that he snatched the ball back. “Now I’m willingly turning away and going back to my friend.” 

“Friend.” Kira had a way of making words sound menacing. She reached over to TJ and made him look at her dead straight in the eyes. “What kind of friend is Cyrus exactly?” 

_TJ, I’m gay._  
_That was not the reaction I was expecting._  
_That’s why you’re avoiding me._

The scenes from the night before flashed through TJ’s mind. He recalled moments of all his conversations with Cyrus. All his quips, his quirks, his antics. It made sense now more than ever how important he truly was. Not anyone, not even this basketball girl who implied something worse over something she did not understand, could take this away from him. 

TJ pushed Kira away. “The kind who knows to be kind even to a person who’s terrible. Say what you want Kira, you know nothing.”

Kira, who did not like being dismissed, took the ball back from TJ and threw it at him. “I thought it was only Cyrus who was different. I was right about you. You’re just as different as he is.” 

She ran off, leaving TJ in the court, angrier than he had been before. 

-_-_-_-

Cyrus was invited by his friends at the usual booth. The Spoon was filled as usual. Jonah and Andi were seated at one side, while Cyrus took his seat by Buffy. The three of them had worried faces, but most importantly, Buffy was clearly disturbed by something. 

Cyrus noticed the untouched tater tots and the still filled to the brim milkshakes. 

“Is everything okay?” Cyrus began, taking a tater tot and eating one.

“Something happened.” Andi began, she reached over to take Cyrus’ hand. “We want you to know that it has all been taken cared off, and we have reported it, and we’re here for you.” 

“Yeah man, Cyrus, I told her off. It was a stupid, selfish thing to do.” Jonah added, his voice just as soft, just as caring as the others. 

Cyrus felt his blood go cold. “You guys are freaking me out.” 

“Kira got suspended because of it. But the damage has been done.” Buffy showed Cyrus her phone.

It was a screenshot of a picture of him and TJ, by the park, swinging. It was one taken months ago by Andi, who posted it on social media along with other pictures they had. It was a friendly thing, it meant nothing. But what bothered Cyrus was the drawing added to it, a heart, and the words underneath “Gay Lovers”. 

“Kira posted it on the school forum. It only lasted a few minutes, and only some people saw it. There was initial outrage but of course, other people reacted negatively.” Buffy explained, she shut the phone off and placed it on the table. 

“It was a good thing Andi was online. She was quick to react, reported it to school authorities. When Andi told me, I did not know it was Kira yet, but I had a feeling it was. She had a fight with TJ at the courts earlier today, and I guess it did not end well.” Jonah explained, he sounded mad. “It was totally wrong of her to do something like this. The implications are just… It’s stupid.” 

Andi squeezed Cyrus’ hand. “I know this is heavy on you Cyrus. We want you to know we always got your back. All five of us.” 

Cyrus blinked. “Five?”

“Me, Buffy, Jonah, Amber…. And TJ.” Andi brought out her phone and showed Cyrus TJ’s social media page. 

The caption was short, and simple. A total TJ thing. It said: Say what you want, you got nothing on him.

It was an album of pictures of Cyrus and TJ. But, there were also pictures of him with Andi, and Buffy, and Jonah, and all of them. His Bar Mitzvah, at the gym, on a dirt bike, at school. There were pictures Cyrus did not even know TJ had, him wearing a salt costume, TJ actually wearing the Summer Clothes he thought of, the time they played ping pong, and a last picture of TJ holding up the sign I’m sorry.

At the comment section, TJ wrote a different message, much longer than the caption. 

Recently, some people decided it was funny to make fun of a relationship between two guys. It was stupid since this person did not even bother to know just how great Cyrus can be. How anyone thinks it’s funny to make fun of people just because they are close, or assume they are in a relationship because they find it different, is stupid. Stay on your own course! Who Cyrus chooses to be and who I choose to be is no one else's business. Cyrus Goodman stays true to his name, his heart is pure and being friends with him is a gift. I wronged him when I thought the person who posted mean things was a friend. If anything, the things that happened is partially my fault. I’m sorry Cyrus. You’re a real friend. Nothing anyone says is going to change that. Who you are, and who I am will never affect what we truly are. And that’s being good friends. 

P.S. Whoever thinks of making this into a big thing, will definitely get the short end of the stick. Identifying if you’re gay or not is not anyone’s business. No one is different. Everyone is a human, start acting like one.

Cyrus felt tears in his eyes. The emotions that ran through him these past few minutes were monumental in a way. He did not think he can feel all those emotions all at once. He went and covered his face, all his friends reaching over to give him a hug. 

“You see Cyrus. Nothing about you is different.” Buffy whispered, making Cyrus sob some more. 

-_-_-_-

The next few days were hell. TJ, Cyrus and their friends were all contacted and met by school authorities. They had discussions on the implications of Kira’s actions, and were kindly helped by child psychologists to get through emotions they might have felt from the girl’s irresponsible posting. A new forum in school was set up, and a discussion on the LGBTQ+ community was treated with urgency. It was high time to put things in the right perspective, and it was a welcome event by all those involved. 

What was wonderful was the support both TJ and Cyrus got. Everyone was clearly against what Kira did, even those reluctant about having a now openly gay student at school. In the end, acknowledging a wrongdoing and banding together to correct it, still was an equalizer. And to the eyes of everyone at their school, they were all the same. 

However, because of everything that happened, TJ and Cyrus still was not able to talk. There was the case of who trashed Kira’s things. Then, there was the case of how were they going to speak. They did try when they pass each other in the hallways, but someone always passes by, takes one of them by the arm, or hugs them in support. It became so ridiculous to the point that TJ openly avoided anyone coming toward him.

It was a little over two weeks before they had any time to discuss anything. It was Cyrus who called him out.

“Hey Scary Basketball Guy, do you think you have time to meet by the swings?”

To which TJ replied: For you? Anytime.

-_-_-_-

TJ was nervous. 

This will be the first time he and Cyrus would talk about things since the whole Kira thing. It sucked, how Kira did things. He got so angry, that he wanted to tell her off in social media. If it was not for Cyrus, who had been in TJ’s mind for quite some time, he would not have done what he did. 

He stood up for Cyrus. And himself. 

Cyrus was already at the swings by the time TJ arrived. His feet were planted on the ground, and eyes straight up at the sky. TJ checked if there was anything interesting up there, but all there was were a bunch of clouds and a few birds. 

“Chocolate Chocolate Muffin Man.” TJ greeted, a smile on his face. 

Cyrus returned his smile. “Scary Basketball Guy.” 

“It’s TJ.” 

“I know.” Cyrus responded. He extended a hand. “Cyrus.” 

“Pleasure.” 

“Ooh, polite words. When did you learn how to do that?” Cyrus teased. 

TJ rolled his eyes. “I have always been a charming man. You just never noticed.” 

Cyrus’ smile dimmed. He motioned towards the other swing. TJ went over and gave himself a little push. They both started swinging, both in sync. 

It was a few minutes more before they stopped. Each turned slightly to face the other. Cyrus was contemplating on something. TJ decided that now was the time to say something, to be vulnerable. 

“You are my friend, Cyrus. I should have honored that. I mean, out of everyone in school, you are the only one I can talk to. You are the person I first think about when something good happens. Or when something goes wrong because I know I could rely on you.” TJ gripped on the chains. “Kira did something wrong. I could have prevented it. I should have noticed earlier on. I did. I just… I was scared.” 

The realization hit TJ like a baseball flying from side field, or a basketball falling from the hoop to his face. He was scared. He did not notice because he subconsciously knew what Kira was all about. He was scared because he knew that she knew what he didn’t yet know. Which, TJ decided, should have been crystal clear. 

“I was scared. Cyrus, I was scared because-”

“Can I speak first? Please?” Cyrus interjected softly. TJ thought he was angry or pissed, which would make sense, but instead Cyrus gave him a small smile. “It was cool what you did. Standing up for yourself. Standing up for me. I knew you weren’t a jerk. You are a big softie inside.” 

TJ scoffed. 

“I guess it was a little unfair of me to approach you and make it sound like I was ending our friendship. I wasn’t. I just didn’t feel we were in a position where we were allowed to be friends you know?” Cyrus swung forward then backward. “I am different in one aspect, but I do believe we are all human. We are all gooey and sweet in the inside.” 

TJ stared at him, deep in thought. “You told me that I was avoiding you. I was not avoiding you because you are different. I avoided you because I am different too.” 

Cyrus blinked. “What do you mean?” 

“Cyrus, the reason Kira had a hold on me, and I am just discovering this now, was because I was scared.”

“Yeah, she can be pretty scary.” Cyrus agreed, slightly confused.

“No, I was not scared of Kira herself, I was scared of what she knew. I didn’t know it before, I was too naive. Cyrus, I was scared of what I felt. I was scared of us.” TJ had an inscrutable face, but it radiated like the sun. The redness of his cheeks, the realization in his eyes, if Cyrus could not get it from that then he might reconsider his emotions. 

“We were pretty okay before. What changed?” Was Cyrus’ dubious response. 

TJ made his way over so he stood right in front of Cyrus. He held onto the chains and looked down at the beautiful boy in front of him. “Are you really going to make me say it?” 

Cyrus gave him a mischievous smile. “Apologize, then say it.”

“I apologize for a lot of things. I well, to say, I am sorry. I do. I missed you, your smile, your laugh, your jokes, your stories and just your presence. I am sorry I let Kira get to me. I am sorry I did not stand my ground when I had a chance to. I am sorry for so many things. But this,” TJ took Cyrus’ hand. TJ had been heavy handed when it comes to things, he held onto shoulders with quite a grip. But at that moment, he held Cyrus’ hand as if it was fragile, a precious thing. “I am sorry for many things but I am not sorry for this one: I like you Cyrus Goodman, I really do.” 

Cyrus’ smile was contagious, red and blotchy with the few tears that fell from his eyes. He intertwined his fingers with TJ’s. They both stared at each other’s eyes, both radiating the same feeling of completeness, of openness they both could share only in each other’s company. 

“Funny, ‘cause I like you too. A lot.” 

TJ could not help it, he moved forward towards Cyrus’ cute face. “You think I can kiss you?” 

“Of course you can! I am not going to stop you. In fact, I probably should pop in a breath mint or-”

At a different time, TJ might have let Cyrus ramble on and probably let him get his breath mint. However, after everything that happened, after all the craziness they had to go through and being apart for so long, TJ wanted to be a little selfish. 

They kissed. It was not a phenomenal kiss, nor was it all saliva. It was the kind of kiss that was full of emotion, of tenderness, of care, of kindness. It was gentle and careful, like if they did something wrong they would be afraid the other one would have gone. It was the kind that left them fuzzy just as they parted, yearning for more but understanding the importance of holding back. 

TJ did not realize just how much he missed Cyrus until right there. The other boy was still in shock by the whole thing that TJ can’t imagine anyone being more adorable. 

“You really didn’t need a breath mint, Underdog.” TJ said, feeling his face burning. If he were a room right now, he would probably be a sauna. 

Cyrus was no different. He was so red that he looked like he was about to hyperventilate. He was reciting that ridiculous swing song. TJ decided that the best way to deal with a mumbling Cyrus is making the mumbling Cyrus take the swing. 

“Head’s up. I am going to push you.” 

“Wait what?” 

Cyrus did not have the chance to answer. TJ already positioned himself and gave Cyrus a bunch of pushes that felt like he skyrocketed to the sky. It was nostalgic and the feeling was warm. TJ loved the initial screams then the carefree laughter Cyrus let out. 

Who would ever see Cyrus as anything less than great? 

“I guess we’re boyfriends now?” Cyrus asked through laughs.

TJ shrugged and continued pushing. “I guess we are.” 

“I really like you TJ Kippin.” 

TJ grinned, a giddy laugh escaped him. “I really like you too, Cyrus Goodman.” 

No one but Cyrus can be anything more than phenomenal. 

-_-_-_-

“Boyfriends???” Andi and Buffy shrieked at Cyrus and TJ’s announcement. It was only Jonah who congratulated them immediately, giving both guys a hug. 

“Sorry! I mean congratulations! This is great, no, amazing news!” Andi shouted, she and Buffy tied by their hands, faces in a permanent grin. 

“I am not going to lie, I am surprised the development happened so quickly!” Buffy said, but her support was present in her eyes. 

“Us too, actually.” Cyrus said, exchanging a glance with TJ. 

“But it worked out.” TJ promised. He bumped shoulders with Cyrus who bumped him back. 

“Who asked out who?” Jonah did not try to hide his curiosity. 

“Me.” Both said at the same time. 

“No, I asked you if we could be boyfriends. To which, I remember, you said yes.” Cyrus argued. 

“I did.” TJ agreed. “But I was the one who suggested to go on a date, which you agreed to.” 

“True. But if I hadn’t initiated with how our relationship will progress, you would not have done anything.” Cyrus rebutted. 

“Probably. Must I always let you win?” TJ teased. 

“Only if I am right.” Cyrus concluded. 

“Oh my god, get a room!” It was Amber, who arrived with a tray of tater tots and milkshakes. “It is both cute and cringey at the same time.” 

“Hello Amber,” Andi greeted. 

“Yeah hi, congrats on getting that girl thrown out. She had no right to be so insensitive, and stupid.” Amber said begrudgingly, laying out everyone’s order. “If it were me, I would have kicked her.” 

“Or trash her things?” Cyrus added innocently.

Amber frowned a little, turned to look around then lowered her head, so only the people at their table could hear her. “Not proud of it. But she so deserved it.” 

There was a chorus of agreement. 

“Though it would be better to be careful next time.” TJ suggested. “It would be bad if you got caught.” 

Amber shrugged. “I have my moral compass, you guys have yours. Here, on the house.” Amber got from the other table a rainbow colored batch of cookies. “Limited time only.” 

“Now that you’re truly out, and are in a relationship, it must be a thrill for Kira.” Andi commented, taking a red colored cookie. 

Cyrus and TJ shrugged. “Who knows, and who cares?” TJ added, taking a blue and green cookie for him and Cyrus. “She did try to call the other day, was completely surprised when Cyrus answered.”

“She called me a bunch of names, not even once apologizing. I feel sad for her.” Cyrus bit on his cookies. “I mean, if she had been nicer we could all have hung out.” 

Everyone at the table looked at Cyrus in disbelief. 

“Cyrus, my man, you do know that Kira hung out with TJ because she wanted to gain rep with the basketball team right?” Jonah reminded. 

Buffy shook her head. “Not just that, she was threatened by your friendship with TJ. Which, if you look at it, would make no sense if she didn’t like TJ or she felt weirded out with your relationship.”

“Which by the end of everything, seems to be both those scenarios.” Andi agreed, taking another cookie and eating it with a tater tot. 

“Maybe she just needed a friend. It’s sad to completely dismiss her. We make mistakes.” Cyrus said thoughtfully. 

“Whatever, doesn’t matter now. She got what she asked for, and we’re happy. End of story.” TJ still felt slightly giddy and embarrassed at the same time. This whole relationship thing is new to him, but he very well would like to shout to everyone how he has the cutest, nicest, greatest boyfriend in the world. 

Cyrus kissed TJ on the cheek. “We are.”

The others awed in unison. TJ sat there in shock, blushing hard.

“I can’t believe I am going to say this, but you guys do look cute together.” 

“BUFFY!” Cyrus reacted, earning him a round of laughs. 

TJ watched as Cyrus, his boyfriend, laughed along with their friends. It was so freeing spending time with the right people. 

His time with Kira made him realize a lot of things. When people do not understand, they can act cruelly and do regrettable actions. Things that may intentionally or inadvertently hurt people for their own protection. When Kira did what she did, TJ’s initial reaction was to hurt back. However, he thought of the implications, on the things he and Cyrus discussed so many times, it was not the answer. 

Kira’s opinion mattered less to him than the opinion of the people who did. TJ wrote that post because he wanted to celebrate the love he experienced from having Cyrus and his friends as the people he can confide in. The right people will respect and accept who you are. The right people will stay by your side. 

TJ could not do much for Kira, except show her that her actions can’t shake them. In retrospect, he did believe she was a friend, and in that respect he wishes she could find it in her to accept how things are, and to learn to understand. Maybe now she is reflecting, wherever she is. 

TJ was lucky that he met Cyrus at a time when he needed a friend. The whole love thing was just an added bonus. He is glad he met Cyrus and all his friends, he was glad he can feel like he belonged.

“What are you thinking about?” Cyrus whispered. Their friends were busy laughing over a joke Jonah shared. 

“Nothing.” TJ took Cryus’ hand. “Just… thanks for giving me another chance. Thanks for being you, Cyrus.” 

Cyrus squeezed his hand, an adoring smile on his lips. “You too TJ. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end! Thank you so much for reading. I wanted to say that I stand by the LGBTQ+ Community. I think they are strong and wonderful people and are just as deserving of all the good things in the world. Characters like TJ and Cyrus are steps in giving the much needed representation for the younger generation. If by the end of the show their relationship is completely platonic, that’s awesome too. This is late but Happy Pride Month!


End file.
